A Swift and Terrible Beauty
by Nico'sGirl
Summary: These are a bunch of ficlets inspired by the songs from Taylor Swift's self titled debut. When I get Fearless I will do another chapter for that album as well, and i will probably make one for the EP thingy Beautiful Eyes. Please R&R! Love, Nico'sGirl!


Disclaimer: I am not Taylor Swift and I am not Libba Bray.

AN: These are only the songs from Taylor's self-titled debut. Nothing from Fearless or Beautiful Eyes. Kk?

Tim McGraw- Karma

I wish I could go back. Wish I could change things; go back in time to that day in the Realms. Wish I could tell him to stop, go back, and let me go. I would have been fine. I would have found a way back to him. But I didn't. I let him take my place. I didn't try to stop it. But I cannot change what happened to Kartik. It is too late, far too late. But still, it's nice to think that wherever he is, he still remembers me.

Picture to Burn- SimonxGemma

Really. Really, Simon, you never would have been able to accept me for who I am. You were just too normal I'm afraid. We are not made for each other, like Kartik and I were. You would have turned and run at the first hint of paranormal activity. Really, Simon, you and Lucy Fairchild, you are the ones who belong together. Really, you should just give up.

Teardrops on my Guitar- Karma

He's beautiful. He's amazing. He is Rakshana. I can never be with him. And why should he want me? I am a red-headed English girl with broad, boyish shoulders. I cannot keep my tongue and have an annoying habit of falling into visions at the most inconvenient of times. But still. I love him. Is that not enough?

A Place in This World- Felicity

I'm alone. Indeed, I might be the most powerful girl at Spence. I come from a rich family. I could have whatever I want. But what I want is a place to belong. If it wasn't for my family's station, I would be nothing. I would be an outcast, a thing tossed aside. Who am I? I am not as strong as I say I am, it is mostly swagger. But I am not weak, not by far. I am not beautiful, but not ugly. I do not know who I am, but I shall find out.

Cold as You- TomxAnn

All I want is him. But he doesn't want me. I gave him everything, absolutely everything that I had to give. But he gave me nothing in return. I tell myself I am poor and ugly, and that's why. I cut myself because I need to feel something, so I tell myself he is doing it to me. But now comes the time where I can stop. I can stop and admit that it's not me, it's him. Now, his smile isn't charming, just condescending. Now that I think about it, I've never had someone lie about how they feel for me. At least he could have been open enough to say a relationship would never happen, that he would never love me. And to think, I had the nerve to adore him.

The Outside- Cecily

I've been replaced. Liz and I, we have. Replaced by that filthy Gemma Doyle and Ann Bradshaw the Dowdy. What shall I do? I can't force myself upon her. It's like I am on the outside looking in. They cannot see me or hear me, but I see them. Hear them. Know them. I know that I am not a part of them. And I know I wish I was.

Tied Together With a Smile- Ann

She sees only the bad in herself. She negates herself, criticizes herself. She focuses on her bad aspects and belittles the good. She has set a curse upon herself that has little hope of undoing. She can only see that she is awful, at least she thinks so. So she takes the needle to her skin. She pushes and drags it over her arms. She waits until she can barely keep from screaming. Then she stops. She puts her smile back on. And she goes back to the world.

Stay Beautiful- Gemma

So, it didn't work out. That's all right. I will never forget you, Simon. The time we had together is an experience that will remain forever in my mind. But I need to move on. So do you. You cannot insist on following me around like a lost puppy for the rest of our lives. But remember, please, wherever you go, I hope you find someone. Someone to love you like I dreamed of doing. I hope you never change.

Should've Said No- Sahirah Foster

I should've said no. I should've told Hugo no that first night. But I didn't. I got myself ensnared with the Rakshana. I let love cross my path and trip me, let it interfere with my life. I couldn't help myself. I didn't think. I didn't know this would happen. Because it has been five months. Five months I have been carrying Hugo's child. A child inside me that will never be born. Because I was killed by Pippa Cross. I died there in the Realms. And Hugo's child died with me.

Mary's Song (Oh My My My) - SimonxFelicity

So maybe I told Gemma I had no feelings for him. And maybe I was lying. The truth is, I thought I was no good for him. But after Gemma as well as Lucy refused him… I started to change my mind. Pippa had always teased me that I would end up with him. But she never _really_ thought I would. Pippa. It hurts to remember her. But I said I would find love again. And so I did. We had wedding in September. It was as if all of London came. We had to beautiful children, a girl and a boy. Pippa and John. They have both gotten married and had children of their own. We have grown old together and I couldn't be happier.

Our Song- PippaxFelicity

The phonograph player works out a waltz. Excellent. I let out a sigh. Fee smiles back to me as we dance across the floor. She knows this is my favorite waltz. We switch leads as Nightwing calls it and right then, as we do that, our faces are brought closer together. Her sweet breath fills my nose and I close my eyes, in bliss. Then I strip, falling against her. She lets out a little cry and we both laugh. Then we return to our waltzing and I lose myself in this song. Our song.


End file.
